


Color

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama did not believe in soulmates. It was as simple as that. He didn’t believe that there was a special person out there, waiting for the day that their eyes would meet, and the world around them would spring from monochromatic dullness to absolutely lovely colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Kageyama did not believe in soulmates. It was as simple as that. He didn’t believe that there was a special person out there, waiting for the day that their eyes would meet, and the world around them would spring from monochromatic dullness to absolutely lovely colors. It wasn’t like Kageyama needed colored vision anyway, he could still play volleyball and everything that he found fun. No, Kageyama didn’t believe in soulmates, and he didn’t need his. Definitely not.

But as his friends found their own soulmates and eventually grew apart from him, loneliness flourished in his heart. He’d often find himself glancing at his wrist, down at the small countdown on his wrist. He almost pitied those with no countdown, or one frozen at 00:00:00 and yet no colored vision-- That meant their soulmate had died. It made Kageyama cringe a little. But no, his countdown was still working and steadily ticking downwards. Whether that as good or bad he had no idea. All he knew was that the smaller the numbers got, the more anxious he became. What would his soulmate be like? Would they be compatible? There was no telling.

At least Kageyama had the Karasuno volleyball team. Even though a number of his teammates had already found their soulmates, they never really… drifted away like his old friends. Kageyama appreciated that. It was comforting.

...What he did not find comforting, was their match at Nekoma. It was their last set, the last toss he’d get to do. Nekoma was at their match point. The thing that made him the most uncomfortable was the color that burst into his vision when his gaze flashed past one of the Nekoma members and he got so disoriented by it that his toss missed and hit Hinata in the face, even though it was a little amusing how Hinata squawked in indignation.

Color was a new experience. Everything looked so shiny, so alive-- He’d never appreciated the idea of color so much until now. Even if it was strange and disorienting, he was sure he’d get used to it. His eyes wandered, puzzled at who had triggered the color to enter his vision; for his countdown to finally stop. Kageyama tilted his head a little, gaze locking onto one of the opposing team’s members. The other was tall; very lanky… Intimidating, to say the least. At least he wasn’t that much taller. Said opposing member was busy rocking on his heels, chattering excitedly to a pissed off looking shorter male. No doubt he was talking about the colored vision.

Kageyama was nervous. Very nervous. What should he say? It seemed like the other male hadn’t quite figured out who his soulmate was...So it’d be awkward to just walk up and say, “Hi, I’m your soulmate,” right? Right?? He fidgeted a little, swallowing heavily before forcing his feet to walk in the direction of the Nekoma members. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, blotting out everything else. It was all just background noise anyway. He didn’t need it distracting him.

This was the moment. The taller male had turned his attention to him. The moment he had, however-- Kageyama could feel his mouth going dry, his heart speeding up further… The other looked annoying. Not Tsukishima annoying-- Tanaka annoying, perhaps… But, the more Kageyama thought about it, the more the aspect of someone with a personality like that staying with him felt appealing.

“...I’m Kageyama. Your soulmate.”

“Ah?! Really?! Lev Haiba, at your service! Hey, guys! Look! It’s my soulmate!”

The way Lev’s eyes lit up made his heart quicken. Maybe a soulmate was necessary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> short fic request from trashyoikawah!  
> i'm not lazy you guys i'm just. well.


End file.
